


There's Manectricity In The Air...

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Bestiality, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pokephilia, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Max is a simple Pokémon trainer- hanging around Mauville, waiting for someone to step in and challenge him.  After another long day with no challengers, he moves to head home- when he hears a scream in the treeline, and dashes in to see what's wrong...only to find a woman, a wild Manectric, and a new fetish.





	There's Manectricity In The Air...

**Author's Note:**

> All participants in this fic are over 18. Like you should be. Hint.
> 
> Credit for this fic's idea goes to Anonymous commentor woo! Thanks a bunch, buddy! Hope you see this, and enjoy it!

Another serene day in Hoenn…

Clouds lazily drifting through the sky…

Tailow chirping, playing their skybound games…

The sound of Poochyena roughhousing in that adorable, puppy way…

And one bored, bored trainer.

Max sighed, looking around for someone, anyone- to come and break the monotony.  A wild Pokémon, a trainer to challenge- someone so he could actually say he did something with his day off, rather than whiling it away on some random route, waiting for something exciting to happen.

Of course, it never did.  He had sat on this route for years- and trainers rarely frequented it.  Not many people had cause to come the way he did.  He liked that about this spot- but it was also a boring, boring curse.  The sun sank- from its position overhead, to over by the horizon- Max yawning as he finally stood up, the bones in his legs popping from having sat and dozed for so long.  Rubbing the back of his neck, he started the long walk back to Mauville-

“AHH!”

He jolted upright- looking around, wondering what the hell just happened- recognizing the echoing sound as the scream of a woman- coming from the forest next to him.  Drawing a Pokéball from his belt, starting to walk into the foliage.  He walked over tree roots, looking around the area- walking forward…

“Get-off!  GET!  OFF!”

He heard the shout- and started to move faster, almost tripping over his feet as he moved deeper and deeper into the forest, looking around for any sign of who was making the sound.

“W-what are y-oo-OOooooOH~!”

He froze- hearing her indignant screaming trailing off into a moan.  Looking around- deathly silent, he started to keep advancing.

“A-ah!  Ah~!  Oh~!  Oh fuck~!”

Max swallowed- listening to the soft, chirping moans in front of him- as he took in a deep, quiet gasp, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

There was a woman- bent over a large rock, her Pokéball belt laying useless beside her, a Manectric hunched over her- thrusting his hips wildly into hers.  Her flipped up skirt left nothing to the imagination- as his red, throbbing cock plunged relentlessly into the woman’s soaking pussy.  What’s more, the expression on the woman’s face could only be described as ecstatic- eyes rolling up into her head, hands turning white on the rock beneath her.  She was squealing- moaning as Manectric kept hammering in- shuffling to bring their bodies closer together, humping wildly against her hips- faster and faster.

Max watched her- watching her bubbly ass ripple underneath the force of the Manectric’s thrusting, her tongue hanging out, moaning so lewdly…

He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his face- as he felt his cock straining against the fabric of his pants.  The scene…it was such a turn on, seeing this woman so thoroughly dominated by the wild Pokémon, rutting wildly into the woman underneath him.  He unzipped, cock flopping out as he tugged it free from his boxers, softly stroking it as he started to breath heavily, eyes riveted to the action before him.

“O-oh fuck!  H-harder!  Haaaardeeeeeer…!”

The woman melted as the Manectric obeyed- his thrusts growing rougher, more bestial- putting more and more force into his hips, as his slick cock plunged into a sopping cunt.  Manectric growled- a dim smile on its face as its eyes rolled up, his balls smacking against her ass, thick, wet claps echoing in the clearing, muted from spreading by the trees around them.  Max grunted, starting to move his own hand faster…

“Ah~!” _Clap!_ “Oh!” _Clap!_ “Mgh!” _Clap!_ “Oooh~!” _Clap!_ “Fuck!” _Clap!_ “YES!” _CLAP!_

With every echoing clap of his balls smacking into her, he felt a surge of pleasure shoot through his own body.  Just as the woman was taken with her romp with the Manectric, he was consumed by watching it- awakening some fetish that had been slumbering…

“Oh!  Ohfuck!  I-I’m!  G-gonna!  Gonna-aaaaah~!”

His mouth fell open- letting out a shuddering moan as the woman’s eyes screwed shut, letting out a long, loud howl.  Cum sprayed from her pussy, splashing the ground around her- Manectric letting out a howl of delight, clearly pleased from the sudden tightness of her soaking cunt.  He kept fucking her through her orgasm, the woman howling below him, melting into the rock as her muscles seemed to give out- now prostrate on the boulder as her face turned-

Right towards him.

Max gasped- hand clenching around his cock as her eyes met his- only for him to heave a sigh of relief as the woman winked- and started to tease him.  Her moans suddenly picked up in volume- gasping, crooning as the Manectric railed her, his furry hips ramming even harder into her, as she vocalized her pleasure.  Her eyes met Max’s, giggling through a moan before they rolled up again- as Manectric’s growls were at her ear, hunching over further and further- huffing, gasping- eyes screwing shut, his hips practically blurring at hers- another splash of cum from her snatch indicating that she had cum again.

Max moaned- loud as he stroked faster and faster- grunting as his hand slid up and down his cock, panting.  Grunting, he watched her writhe, moaning underneath the beast, panting- grunting-

Manectric howled- and so did he, thick ropes of cum spurting from his cock as the beast slid every inch inside- the woman howling as the knot inflated inside her, cum flooding her waiting snatch.  The woman broke in the face of the flood- whimpering, babbling against the boulder as Manectric kept rutting into her bare backside, rocking back and forth, a dreamy look on his face, as he kept pressing his still-erect cock further and further.  Humping her hips- short, rapid thrusts inside as he kept fucking her- even after cumming.

Max watched the woman- who moaned nonstop, smiling with an airheaded look on her face as the Manectric fucked her- occasionally screaming her head off, in tandem with a howl from the beast.  He must…still be cumming inside her…and she was cumming with him…

Gulping, he felt his cock stiffen painfully, grabbing it again, and starting to stroke again- huffing as his hand dragged up and down the sensitive flesh- watching the woman writhe underneath the beast she was pinned under, relishing in her screams as Manectric came- again and again, rutting almost drunkenly into her cunt…but not able to keep his pace.  His strength was flagging- but even as he realized it, he started to huff- going faster and faster- for one last hurrah.  The woman underneath him started to gasp- huffing- moaning- toes curling, hands clenching into fists as he moved faster- and faster- giving out one final roar- mingling with the screams of the woman as she closed her eyes- cum dribbling from her hard-fucked snatch, as the Manectric softened, weakly sliding off of her- as his milk-white cum poured from her snatch.

The sight of that was all he needed- moaning as he came one last time, panting as his cock softened, looking guiltily at the tree trunk he had painted white…

As the woman began to move.

Gulping- he watched her crawl down from the rock, dragging herself to the Pokéball belt, and unclipping an empty ball from it- shuffling over to the barely-conscious Manectric, and tapping it to him- vanishing in a blast of red light.

She watched it expectantly- as it clicked secure, with a successful capture.

“This…cannot…be…my new…capture method…”  She gasped, grunting as she looked around.  “Now where the hell is my pack-“

Her eyes fell on him again- and Max froze, swallowing as their eyes met.  Manectric’s cum was still slopping from her punished cunt, and several obvious ropes of cum were still plastered onto the tree in front of him- and the roots around him.  They held their gaze for several moments…

Before she winked at him- looked around- and found her pack.  She shot another wink his way- and with a giggle, a finger pressed to her lips, and a dash, she vanished into the treeline- Max gasping.

He didn’t even know her name…

* * *

 

 _“Fuck,_ that was intense!”  Anna smiled, stopping once she was sure she wasn’t being followed- setting her pack down to yank out a towel- settling down to clean herself off, huffing a little as she cleared Manectric’s cum from her snatch.  “Gods, being watched is such a fucking turn on…mmmgh~!”  She shuddered- giggling as she stowed the cum-soaked rag in her pack- and pulling on a new pair of leggings…

Giggling, she stood- humming as her fingers traced the new companion strapped to her belt.

“I think I’ll call you…Max.”  She smiled- unaware of the coincidence she had created- walking to Mauville happy…and a little sore.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! If you liked it, tell me what you liked, if you hated it, tell me what you hated. If you thought it was hot, tell me your favorite part, and if you came, please drop a line telling me so. It's so fun to help people!


End file.
